


The Two Sides of the Wind

by CloudSkylark18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Being a Good Friend, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Kidnapping, Fights, Friendly Rivalry, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mafia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSkylark18/pseuds/CloudSkylark18
Summary: Yuzuki Hisoka and her family have just moved to Namimori. Arashi, Yuzuki's twin brother, is forced to remain at home due to a mysterious illness he contracted. When Yuzuki's family travels to Italy to find a cure and take a vacation, Yuzuki remains behind and makes some friends. But hiding her brother's existence might be harder than she thinks, especially when she has to deal with Reborn and a certain skylark.
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s), Chrome Dokuro/Original Male Character(s), Hibari Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic on this site, though I have published it on other sites. Specifically FanFiction, Quotev, Wattpad, and DeviantArt. Anyways if you happen to see this fic on one of those other sites don't worry I own it, but feel free to say 'hi' to me on one of those sites as well.
> 
> That said I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that right belongs to Akira Amano. But I own my OCs and the plot when it surrounds them. And that should do it for the disclaimer.
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you jump right into this story now.

~Yuzuki's POV~

Trees and buildings flashed by as the van my family and I were in drove on. My twin sat next to me in the middle, while my younger brother slept soundly in the back. My mother and father were talking in the front speaking of my older sister Chisaki, who would be meeting us at our new home. Yep, my family and I had packed up and moved from Tokyo to the quaint town of Namimori. The reasons were numerous, but there were two that were chief among them. The first was that I needed a better education. Living in Tokyo had perks of better schools, but my grades weren’t the best and few teachers had time for one-on-one with their students.

Tutors were recommended but my family couldn’t afford to hire one. The other reason for our move was my twin. Arashi had gotten sick about the middle of the school year, and hadn’t gotten better. He wasn’t frail by any means, but he’d still become ill and it didn’t seem like he’d be cured for a good while yet. I think that was a big reason why my grades were so bad; I worried about him even if he was a minute older than me. Of course I didn’t blame him for a thing but that didn’t make him feel better about being a cause of our move.

Finally we pulled into a driveway to find a brilliant green sports car already there. My sister Chisaki stood next to it waving to us. As the van slowed to a stop Haruto yawned from his place in the back. His eyes were bleary with sleep but his voice sounded awake.

“Onee-chan, onii-chan are we there yet?” he asked. Arashi and I were beaten to the reply by our father.

“Sure are Haruto,” he said grinning with excitement dancing in his gray eyes, “Are you excited?”

“Yeah,” Haruto said now fully awake as he unbuckled, and exited the car. I smiled at him along with Arashi, who looked pale, but otherwise seemed fine for the time being. As soon as Haruto’s feet hit the pavement Arashi and I unbuckled and followed our younger brother’s lead. We were greeted by our mother as we did. Her brown hair danced in the breeze that had the leaves rustling in harmony with the grass.

“So what do you two think of our new home?”” she asked. It sounded strange to call this place home, but after a while it would feel normal.

“It’s nice I guess,” I said, “But…”

“It doesn’t feel like home just yet,” Arashi finished for me. I smiled at my twin. Sometimes, people would forget that we were fraternal twins. We looked extremely similar with matching heights, eye and hair color. Even our voices sounded similar enough to convince people that we were one person or identical. Of course it was also probably because I kept my hair short so it wouldn’t be grabbed by bullies or jerks. Both of which had happened before. Chisaki walked up to us as our mom left to help dad with a few things.

“So, how’s was the ride?” she asked gray eyes questioning.

“Fine, but what about yours?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was a pretty long drive after all,” Arashi said pointedly. It was no secret, to anyone that knew Chisaki, that our sister hated long drives. To my question Chisaki shrugged.

“Eh, could have been better or worse, but I managed,” she said, “I’ve already scouted the house too, and called the best room the place has to offer.”

“Hey, you always get the best room,” Arashi and I chorused, “That’s not fair aniki.”

“Tough because it’s already done,” she said teasingly. Arashi suddenly let out a cough which had me and Chisaki looking at him with worry. He brushed it off, but he looked paler than he had earlier and I could hear the rasp in his breath. I felt completely useless; Arashi was my twin and all I could do was watch him suffer, and feel his pain and fear.

“Chisaki could you come help your mother with Haruto?” our father asked. My older sister nodded and headed inside to help out.

“Yuzuki, Arashi your mother and I have been talking and we’ve decided that until Arashi is better he won’t be able to go to school,” our father said walking to stand in front of us.

“But what about Yuzuki,” Arashi asked, “I don’t want her to go alone.”

“It’s okay Arashi, I’ll be fine,” I said trying to be as reassuring as possible. Yeah I was probably lying since a friend of mine had told me of the rumors he’d heard about Namimori. If I were honest; I was frightened of going to school and coming home on my own, but if I told that to Arashi he’d try to come with me.

“Are you sure nee-san?” Arashi asked. I nodded and smiled.

“Completely,” I wondered if he could see through my lie. But he didn’t press the matter any further, which had me mentally sighing in relief. I heard my father sigh.

“And there’s one more thing Yuzuki,” he said gray eyes serious, “We’ve heard a rumor of a doctor over in Italy who apparently specializes in diseases, even ones that other doctors don’t know about. We plan to go and check it out, but only after we find out if the rumors are warranted. And if they are… you’ll have to stay here.”

“What?” I asked, “Alone?”

My father nodded. My heart seemed to stop. Normally such things wouldn’t bother me, but now things were different. This place was new, and if rumors were to be believed dangerous as well. Arashi also seemed to share my sentiments.

“But Tou-san, why would she have to stay here?” Arashi asked. Our father sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Money,” he answered, “We only have enough to get four of us to Italy and back. Chisaki will be at college most days so having her come wouldn’t work, and Haruto’s too young to be left alone. That’s why if we do go it will be your mother, Haruto, me, and you Arashi.”

“It’s still not fair to leave Yuzuki here,” my brother complained, blue-gray eyes flashing angrily.

“I don’t want to do it either Arashi, but it’s the only solution,” our father said gently, “Besides we don’t even know if we are going, so Yuzuki might not be here alone. And if we do go, searching for the truth of the rumors will likely take some time, so your sister will be able to get acquainted with her classmates at Namimori Middle and make some friends.”

“Yeah, but…” I cut my brother off.

“Arashi, I’ll be fine,” I said, “I don’t like the idea of staying here by myself either, but it’s the only way. And Dad’s right you all might not even go.”

“Okay,” Arashi sighed, “but promise me you won’t do anything reckless… please.”

“I can’t make any guarantees but I’ll try my best,” I said, “Now let’s go see if Chisaki really did steal the best room again.”

With that we ran inside. I just wish now that I’d known how things would turn out because at least then I’d have been more prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright that's the first chapter to this fic taken care off.
> 
> Yuzuki: Yep, so I hope you all enjoyed the introduction to me and my family.
> 
> Me: If there are any questions you have I will do my best to answer them... though I don't know what questions you might have at this point, since we've only just started. Regardless I'll see you all for the next chapter, but until then... bye!


	2. First Day at Namimori Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is here! So... I think I mentioned that this story is also on FanFiction, but maybe I didn't. Anyways it's there and on Quotev, Wattpad and DeviantArt; and it's got a lot more to it on those sites. Well, regardless I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I looked at the closed door, waiting to be called in. I took a deep breath to steady myself. The moment I’d arrived at school I was ushered to my classroom and given my schedule. The sign next to the door read 1-A. I’d heard some pretty strange rumors about some people in this class. One of which told of a boy who confessed to his crush in nothing but boxers. To say the least I was nervous about being in such a class, but as I was a late arrival this was the only one available to me. I swallowed as the door was opened.

“You can come in now,” the teacher said stepping to the side. I inclined my head to him and entered the classroom. My heart was pounding against my chest as I took in the looks of everyone in the room. I wasn’t normally shy, but then again my brother wasn’t with me. I also had to remember that I couldn’t tell anyone about Arashi until he was able to come to school. Taking another deep breath I smiled at my classmates.

“Konnichiwa minna,” I began, “my name is Hisoka Yuzuki I hope we can get along.”

“Thank you Hisoka-san you can take the seat next to Yamada-san,” the teacher said, “Yamada-san please raise your hand.”

A girl near the back of the classroom lifted her hand. She smiled, and I returned it with a smaller one. Then I headed to the back of the room and took a seat next to her. After that the teacher dove straight into the lesson. My mind wandered as the man continued to talk. I’d heard this problem before, and wasn’t all that keen on listening. Instead I thought of my brother; wondering how he was fairing at home. I let out a small sigh glancing at the board with unfocused eyes. However I was snapped out of my daze when I felt someone’s gaze on me. Being as inconspicuous as I could I glanced around for the source, but was unable to locate it. A chill ran up my spine, and I had to wonder who was watching me and why.

~Later~

I smiled tiredly as I looked down at the worksheet I’d been given earlier. It was completed and I’d double checked the answers to make sure they were right. Satisfied that they were I stood and grabbed my lunch. I realized that whoever had been watching me had stopped at some point, but when was something I didn’t know. I decided to shrug it off for the time being before I left the room, bento in hand. I made it about halfway to the cafeteria when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I stiffened at the contact, and glanced to the side.

“Oh, Yamada-san do you need something?” I asked. The girl smiled with closed eyes.

“Well, I was just wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me,” she said, “Well, me and my friends that is.”

“Ah, Hiromi-chan there you are,” a familiar voice called from behind the dark haired girl. The one talking was another girl from my class. Her unusual orange hair and green eyes marked her as the school’s idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

“Nee, Kyoko-chan do you think Hisoka-chan could eat lunch with us?” Hiromi asked. Kyoko smiled and nodded.

“Of course, I’ll go let Hana know,” the idol of Namimori Middle said before heading off to find her other friend. As Hiromi and I continued on to the cafeteria my new… well, I suppose she was a friend babbled on and on about some boy she had a crush on. I nodded and threw in an occasional comment, though if I were totally honest I wasn’t all that interested in her conversation. Thankfully we reached the cafeteria quickly and found our seats with Kyoko and Hana; the latter also being in my class.

“So Hisoka-san do you have any siblings?” Kyoko asked after a while. I stiffened slightly, but nodded all the same.

“Yeah, I have an older sister in college, and a younger brother,” I replied. I felt bad lying… or rather leaving out the whole truth to these girls who I already considered friends.

“So what are they like?” Hiromi asked curiosity dancing in her brown eyes.

“Well, Chisaki is very mature, and pretty. But she’s also very smart and kind even if she doesn’t seem to be,” I said smiling, “And Haruto… well, he’s a bit of a pistol I guess you could say. He’s always getting into something though he’s fairly good at making friends.”

“So, why do you keep your hair short?” Hana asked. I mentally smiled as this was a question I was asked quite often.

“I do it because at my old school me and my,” I paused for a minute, “friend were bullied. It wasn’t like we were the only victims, but I learned to keep my hair fairly short in order to avoid it being grabbed. Besides I’ve gotten used to it being short and I don’t think I could imagine it being longer.”

After that we just talked about other things. Kyoko commented on her brother’s recklessness, and Hana said that he shouldn’t be worrying his little sister like that. Hiromi started up about her crush again, and I learned that she had a new crush about every week but was actually serious about this one. I mostly kept quiet only throwing in my comment when I thought it was necessary. By the end of lunch I was laughing along with my three new friends as Hiromi told a story about how her brother and his friends ended up getting brought in on a misunderstanding. From what I gathered her brother was only a few years older than my sister, and had gone into a restaurant where his girlfriend worked in order to propose to her. Unfortunately the manager didn’t understand and had called the cops.

Luckily though everything had been situated, and Hiromi’s brother was happily married and expecting his first child. Still the story would provide a good laugh for everyone, and would be a good story to tell the kids.

“I’ll have to tell your brother that he provided me with a good laugh should I ever meet him Yamada-san,” I snickered. Hiromi grinned.

“Well, maybe you will someday,” my dark haired friend said, “He cringes every time someone mentions that day, but he still tells the story himself.”

Suddenly I was aware of being watched again, but as I didn’t want to worry my new friends I said nothing. Unfortunately the feeling didn’t go away until school was released. Kyoko and I walked to the entrance together as Hana was called away by the teacher for a little chat and Hiromi headed for tennis practice. The two of us talked for a little while before parting to head our separate ways. I was almost out the door when I bumped into someone. I muttered a quick apology, and was given a reply along the lines of ‘it’s fine’. Then I continued on my way home.

“I’m back,” I called out as I entered my house and kicked off my shoes. I let out an ‘oomph’ as Haruto barreled into me; knocking the air out of my lungs. I hugged my younger brother and smiled.

“So how was school?” my mother asked walking into the entry way. I shrugged since it wasn’t all that different from Tokyo if just at a slightly slower pace.

“It was okay I suppose,” I replied, “I mean it wasn’t all that different from back home.”

“Hey, Yuzuki did you make any friends?” Haruto asked. I nodded.

“Yeah, I did,” I answered, “I think you’d like them Mom, they’re really nice.”

My mother hummed in thought, but said nothing. Of course even if she did say anything I likely wouldn’t have heard her as Haruto was dragging me away to verse him in one of his many video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think I'll be posting at least one chapter, maybe two, each month on Archive of Our Own... until I catch up to the other versions of this story. Again as I said if you want to read more than what's here you can go to FanFiction, Quotev, Wattpad and DeviantArt (though the latter is kind of behind as well). That being said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If you have and questions or want some clarification of something please feel free to ask, and I'll try and answer without spoiling things for those of you reading this. Anyways I'll see you all next time.


	3. Paranoia

I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable, but it seemed I was destined to fail. Not only was this teacher’s voice slowly putting me into a coma, but for some reason I just could not seem to sit still or even relax for that matter. I had a feeling it was something to do with Arashi, but what was the question swirling around in my mind. Of course perhaps it was the feeling of being watched again that was making me restless. Whatever the case I knew I wouldn’t be able to focus on the lesson, or whatever it was the teacher was going on and on about.

~Lunch Time~

I sighed in relief as the bell rang for lunch. Quite honestly I felt that if I were to sit in that classroom any longer I’d have turned into a permanent addition to the school. A statue that future students would look upon with fear worried that they’d end up like me. I snickered at the thought as I made my way to the table my friends sat at.

“What’s put you in such a good mood Yuzuki-chan?” Hiromi asked. Yeah, we were already past calling each other by our last names, even though we only met the day before.

“Oh nothing in particular,” I replied, “So how was practice yesterday?”

“Eh, same old same old,” Hiromi answered, “The only really interesting thing that happened was Yamamoto-san hitting the ball into our courts.”

I whistled in admiration. The star of the baseball team Yamamoto Takeshi had to be good in order to hit the ball nearly to the other side of the school. From what I’d seen of him in class… well, let’s just say I hadn’t thought he’d be able to do something like that. The first thing that came to mind was that he was just too easy-going to really commit to anything. After all the guy’s grades weren’t all that good, but now hearing what Hiromi said about his skill on the field I got the feeling that maybe his focus was locked baseball over schoolwork.

“That reminds me Yuzuki-chan,” Hiromi’s voice pulled me from my observation, “I was wondering if you play any sports.”

“Well, I like soccer and I guess I was pretty good at it. Nowadays though I’m more into things like martial arts,” I said.

“So do you go to a dojo to train?” Kyoko asked. I shook my head.

“No I don’t. My dad’s actually the one who teaches me everything, and he learned everything from his father,” I replied, “I guess this is his way of passing on a legacy that started with his great-grandfather.”

“Wow,” Hiromi breathed, “That’s so cool Yuzuki-chan.”

“Maybe you could show us something some time,” Hana said.

“Well, I suppose I could,” I said slowly, “But I’m not that good; though I blame most of that on the fact that I started later than my father did. If you really want to see some cool moves you should have my dad show you what he can do.”

“Then maybe we could all come over some time,” Kyoko said smiling. I nodded, though inside I wasn’t so sure.

“Yeah maybe,” I murmured, “one day.”

~Later~

I grumbled irritably as I looked at the list in my hand. I’d come home to find that my mother and father were both gone with Haruto in tow, and Arashi asleep. I’d left my twin alone and gone back downstairs to fix myself a snack when I’d found the list and a note. In the note my parents had asked me to head to the shopping district and pick up what was on the list. They’d also said that they’d left some money in the drawer for me to use. Hence the reason I was grumbling. Thankfully the list wasn’t very long, and the shopping district wasn’t very far from my place. In fact the first store I came to sold half of the stuff I needed, but the rest required me to hop from one to the other.

I was nearly done when I passed by a jewelry store. Now normally I would have kept right on going, but something in the window made me pause. It was a necklace with a silver tiger pendant. Faux onyx jewels created the tiger’s stripes while two fake sapphires twinkled from their places as eyes. The craftsmanship was well-done; I could tell that whoever had made this piece had taken the time to study the way a tiger looked when it was stalking its prey. I checked the price, and winced at the amount. Not even my upcoming birthday would get me this accessory. I sighed, but resolved to be satisfied simply looking at it. After all I didn’t really need it, and besides at the moment I had a job to do.

~Slight Timeskip~

I checked over the list once more, and found every item to be checked off. I smiled and pocketed the paper before picking up the basket that held all my things. Then I started for home. Along the way I slowed a little to glance at the necklace one last time, and ran straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” I said bowing slightly, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“I-it’s okay,” I looked up to find myself staring at a brunette boy. His hair defied the laws of gravity, and I recognized him as a kid from my class. For the life of me I was unable to figure out his name, though I was sure that I’d heard it at some point during class.

“You’re in my class right?” I asked getting a slightly confused look, “Class 1-A at Namimori Middle you sit somewhere in the middle next to Kyoko-chan.”

“H-hai,” the boy replied then seemed to realize who I was, “Ah, Hisoka-san I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Yeah, I’m just running some errands for my parents,” I answered, “And doing a little window shopping too I guess. Uh, by the way… I don’t think I caught you’re name.”

“It’s Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna,” my classmate replied. I nodded, and if memory served, now that I knew who he was, he was often called ‘Dame-Tsuna’ by the other kids. It was not something I was happy about since I wasn’t too fond of bullies, but the guy seemed to manage. After all he was friends with Yamamoto and that Italian transfer student Gokudera Hayato.

“I’ll keep that in mind Tsuna-san,” I smiled as I spoke, “Well, see you tomorrow.”

With that I was back to heading home. But as I continued on my way I had the feeling that once again someone was watching me. And I got the sneaking suspicion that whoever was keeping tabs on me was pleased by my interaction with Tsuna. The problem was I didn’t know whether that was good or bad for me.


	4. A Sort of Study Session

It was actually a few days later when I talked with Tsuna again. I was sitting in class bored as the teacher called name after name telling everyone how they did on the math test we had a few days ago. It was no surprise that Gokudera had received one hundred points. I myself had managed to get a ninety-five, though math was not my favorite subject. Then Tsuna and Yamamoto were called.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi,” the teacher called out their names. I found myself listening to what he had to say.

“H-hai,” Tsuna said standing. Yamamoto followed his lead, and once both were standing the teacher continued.

“Twenty points. You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test,” my eyes went wide. I could not understand how someone could have such a bad score. Well, Yamamoto I could understand since he had baseball on his mind along with his schoolwork, but Tsuna; what could possibly result in him having that bad of a score. It was easy to see that no one was surprised, but Kyoko didn’t seem to mind. Of course Tsuna still looked completely embarrassed by his terrible score.

~Later~

Third Person POV

Tsuna was walking home worrying about how to get all the questions right. Along the way a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn to and find Yamamoto behind him.

“Yo! Do you want to do the homework together?” the baseball star asked, “It’ll be a lot faster with two people than with one.”

“Yeah! Sure,” Tsuna replied grateful that he wouldn’t have to suffer alone.

“Then do it at our house,” a young voice said. The source of which was hard to find until the person spoke up again.

“I’m here,” it said which had Tsuna looking at a small bush that was situated outside of someone’s house. Suddenly the bush pulled itself out of the dirt and spun around to reveal a face hidden among the leaves. Needless to say the brunette freaked out, but Yamamoto didn’t seem fazed in the least. Instead he just ended up greeting the young child that had since taken off the costume he’d been wearing.

“Ciaossu,” the kid said lifting a hand as he returned the greeting.

“Why are you choosing where we should do our homework?” Tsuna asked angrily, not that it fazed the suit wearing child. Instead he simply turned towards the brunette before replying.

“That’s because I’m your tutor,” Reborn said simply. Yamamoto seemed confused, which had Tsuna trying to stop Reborn from making things worse. But much to Tsuna chagrin Yamamoto began laughing.

“Tsuna, you have a great tutor,” Yamamoto said as he laughed. Tsuna gave his friend a look that said he couldn’t believe his friend still thought it was a joke. Reborn then took the time to speak up again.

“By the way, I called Gokudera, and Yuzuki too,” he said.

“What?” Tsuna questioned, “Well, I guess it will help. Gokudera-kun and Hisoka-san are really smart,” then he seemed to realize what he’d just said, “Eh? You called Hisoka-san over too?!”

~A Little Later; Yuzuki’s POV~

I looked at the little slip of paper again. On it was written an address and a request that I head to the place specified to help Tsuna with his work. It was unsigned, and as such had peaked my interest. I’d stopped by my own house in order to drop off my things, and let my parents know I was going to help out a friend. Now I was on the street checking every so often to see if Tsuna’s house was nearby. As I rounded the corner I found Yamamoto and Gokudera standing outside of a nice two-story building, and seeing them assured me that this was probably Tsuna’s place. I picked up my pace a little until I came to stand next to them.

“Yo,” I was greeted by Yamamoto.

“Tch, why are you here?” I glared over at the silver haired Italian.

“For your information someone put this in my bag,” I told him waving the paper around, “It’s not signed so I thought I’d come and figure out who gave it to me.”

Gokudera held my glare for a moment before looking away angrily. Yamamoto just laughed it off and rang the bell. It wasn’t long before we were greeted by a woman who I assumed was Tsuna’s mom.

“My! Come in,” she said from the doorway.

“S-Sorry to intrude,” Gokudera stuttered. I made a mental note to tease him about it later; as payback for being rude.

“Konnichiwa,” Yamamoto’s reply was much simpler. I bowed from my spot in between them.

“Thank you for having us,” I straightened and headed up the walkway with the two boys. The three of us headed inside and after kicking off our shoes climbed the staircase. We stopped outside Tsuna’s room.

“Welcome,” Tsuna said. I raised my hand in greeting though I didn’t know if Tsuna was able to see me as Yamamoto moved in front of me.

“Hmm? So this is Tsuna’s room,” the baseball star said. I peered around the tall boy and found that it was pretty much the average room. The only thing I really found strange was the toddler sitting in a small leather chair. But it wasn’t because the kid was sitting in a small leather recliner that made it weird, rather it was the fact that the kid was wearing a suit and a matching fedora. There was also a chameleon sitting on the brim of the fedora. But the strangeness didn’t stop there because the kid spoke, and he sounded like an adult with the way he worded his sentence.

“Well, make yourselves at home,” the boy said. I blinked and once the shock wore off I realized I was still standing in the doorway.

“Ah, Hisoka-san,” Tsuna’s voice drew my attention to him. I smiled.

“Yo, Tsuna-san… uh you wouldn’t happen to know anything about this,” I flashed the note at him, “would you?”

“That was from me,” I looked at the child sitting behind Tsuna, “Ciaossu, I’m Tsuna’s home tutor Reborn.”

“R-Reborn, you can’t just go saying things like that!” Tsuna scolded the young boy, “Ah, don’t mind him Hisoka-san.”

“Um… is he your little brother or something?” I asked. My classmate ended up chuckling nervously. But I decided to ignore it for now in favor of helping the brunette with his work.

~A Little Later~

“This is helping a lot,” Tsuna said, “You’re really smart Gokudera-kun.”

We’d been working for a little while, and I was impressed with Gokudera’s knowledge. I knew the guy was smart, but to see him in action was still something that put me in awe (even if his explanations were impossible to understand).

“Surprisingly,” my dark haired classmate said. I had to snicker at Yamamoto’s comment.

“Shut up!” Gokudera shot back but what he said after had me really confused, “If it is to train the Tenth to become a great mafia boss, Gokudera Hayato with do anything!”

“You’re too loud!” Tsuna scolded.

“Mafia?” I looked at my brunette classmate, “Nah, there’s no he’d be involved in something like that; he’s just not the type.”

“Did you say something Hisoka-san?” Tsuna asked. I shook my head. Not long after I found my suspicions of Yamamoto proved true as he flew through the worksheet.

“Wow!” Tsuna said in amazement. Of course Yamamoto just laughed it off.

“Once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy,” my dark haired classmate said. But Gokudera wasn’t convinced so he grabbed Yamamoto’s paper and looked over the answers. Needless to say he was shocked.

“I-It’s right,” he said and I couldn’t help but snicker at his reaction, “What are you laughing at woman?”

“Your expression,” I replied, “it has to be one of the best I’ve seen recently.”

Gokudera fumed at my comment, but before he could think of a way to retort Yamamoto spoke up again.

“I didn’t quite get question seven, though,” my classmate said. This had Gokudera laughing, but I couldn’t really see the humor in this. After all what little I saw of it had my head spinning and my brain frying.

“You’re still an idiot, Yamamoto!” the silverette said grinning, “Right, Jyuudaime?”

Upon seeing Tsuna’s look though he paused. I lifted an eyebrow. I honestly couldn’t believe that he thought Tsuna would be able to solve something Yamamoto couldn’t. And really I didn’t think that even Gokudera himself could solve it.

“I don’t care about question seven, I still don’t get half of all this,” Tsuna said. I sighed, and deemed question seven out of my league.

“Jyuudaime! You can show your power by solving question seven in no time!” Gokudera tried to encourage the brunette.

“What does power have to do with solving a math problem anyway?” I asked earning a shrug from Yamamoto. The feeling of being watched was suddenly present, and I ignored Tsuna reading the problem. This time though I was able to find the source. The child that was in Tsuna’s room was who had been watching me these past few days. The only question I had though was how he’d been able to watch me while I was at school. Suddenly my cellphone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out to look at the message I’d been sent.

“Sorry, but I have to go now,” I said bowing, “It was nice seeing you all.”

With that I took my leave and headed down the stairs. On my way I passed a girl with dark brown hair carrying snacks up to Tsuna’s room. What struck me as odd was that she was wearing a purple bandana over her head, and tied just below her nose. Shaking myself I got to the door and slipped on my shoes. Once I was out the door I began racing home to see what had been so important. If I’d known beforehand what was going to be said I would’ve taken more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the slight Haru introduction at the end good on you all. If things seem to be taking too long to get interesting just please be patient; I promise things will pick up soon. Anyways, I'll see you again for the next chapter.


	5. A Close Encounter with a Carnivore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the previous chapter was kind of short... thus I decided to publish this chapter today as well. With that being said I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I know I enjoyed writing it - for obvious reasons.

~Yuzuki's POV~

For the past few days I’d been slightly distracted. The day I’d helped Tsuna and Yamamoto with their work, or was at least present my parents had told me that all the rumors they’d heard about the doctor in Italy were being proven true. That meant I’d likely wind up alone in Namimori with only the friends I’d made to help keep me from being bored. Needless to say Kyoko, Tsuna and the others had noticed. I tried to play it off but even I knew that I wasn’t very convincing.

~Lunch~

“Are you sure you’re okay Yuzuki-chan?” Hiromi asked worriedly. I nodded.

“Yeah, you don’t need to worry about me Hiromi-chan,” I said trying my best for a reassuring smile, “Maybe I just need more sleep or something.”

“I guess, but…” Hiromi trailed off when Hana sent her a pointed look. In turn I sent a grateful look to Hana, who acknowledged it with a small nod. Once I was finished I stood, and excused myself so I could run the errand our teacher had asked me to do. Apparently there were some papers that needed to be taken to the reception room to be looked over by the committee that had been allowed the use of that room. Unfortunately I had no idea where that room was, and so had to move quickly in order to take care of everything before lunch was over.

~After a Few Minutes~

I arrived to find the door open, and some guy holding, who I assumed were Gokudera and Yamamoto if Tsuna’s presence was anything to go to by, out one of the room’s windows. The problem was that we were on the second floor, and the boys were unconscious. Before I could do anything to help Reborn showed up and shot Tsuna. And then one of the weirdest things happened. A flame appeared on Tsuna’s head and somehow he ended up clothed in only boxers. The rumor of one of the students in class 1-A sprung into my mind; a boy confessing to his crush in nothing but boxers. I had to wonder if that boy was Tsuna, and if Reborn had anything to do with it.

By the time I was back in the present Tsuna was holding the weight of his friends while the stranger was locked in combat with Reborn. Something about the kid really set me on edge. After all he did just shoot Tsuna a few minute ago. Before my thoughts could wander there was an explosion, and I found myself coughing as the smoke cleared.

“What… just happened?” I asked no one in particular waving my hand in front of my face to keep from breathing in the last little bit of dust that still lingered in the air.

“You there,” a voice said from above me, “do you have business with me?”

I looked up and locked eyes with the boy who’d been holding my classmates out the window. I swallowed thickly before standing and holding out the papers.

“My teacher told me to deliver these to the committee that was using this room,” I said as he took papers from my hand. When he turned around I took that as my cue to leave, which I gladly did. As I passed one of the windows I saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto heading back from the pool area. In a split second I decided to take a detour to see if the three were okay.

~A Bit Later~

“Wow, sounds like you guys had a close call,” I commented, “Guess I kind of did too then.”

“Eh, why do you say that?” Tsuna asked.

“I had to deliver a couple things to him after you guys left,” I said, “That reminds me though… what exactly did Reborn shoot at you Tsuna-san?”

“Y-you saw that?” I nodded in answer to Tsuna’s question.

“It’s called a Dying Will Bullet,” Reborn spoke up, “If someone has regrets when shot with one they’ll be resurrected with a dying will.”

“Um… I’m a little lost here, but what would happen if someone didn’t have any regrets when they were shot?” I asked. Reborn smirked, and pulled down his hat a little.

“I’m a hitman,” was all he said. I put two and two together, and paled a little. If Tsuna hadn’t felt any regrets he would have died for real. Well, that is if the kid was to be believed, but the fact that he spoke so nonchalantly about it spoke volumes and I was forced to the conclusion that he was telling the truth.

“Reborn don’t involve Hisoka-san in this,” Tsuna nearly yelled.

“Why not? She’d be a great addition to your Family,” Reborn said, “And so would her…”

“Ah, I’m not sure I want any part of this,” I said waving my hands for emphasis, “But I will say that I’m glad you and the others are okay, Tsuna.”

“Huh?” the brunette said questioningly. I smiled.

“It’s only natural for friends to worry about each other right?” I asked. It was Yamamoto who answered.

“Right,” he said and I smiled at his reply. Then I waved and headed home breathing a sigh of relief. While I really wasn’t sure if I wanted to have anything to do with this mafia business, I was more relieved that I’d stopped Reborn from mentioning my brother. How he got that information was a mystery to me, though being as he was a hitman I wasn’t surprised at his knowledge. Shaking off the feeling that I’d be dragged into this business one way or another; my thoughts drifted to what I’d get Arashi for our birthday.

I texted my parents to let them know I was going to swing by the Shopping District to find a gift for Arashi. Thinking about our shared birthday was bitter-sweet for me because my brother would be leaving before we were even able to celebrate it. There were still a few weeks before it actually arrived, but my parents wanted to take Arashi to that doctor as soon as possible so that he’d get better. I sighed, but I didn’t blame them because I also wanted my brother to get better as soon as he could.

Once I was in the Shopping District I hopped from store to store looking for something my twin would like. Nothing really caught my eye until I came to a store set right next to the jewelry store that displayed the necklace that I liked. The store was chock full of sports gear and equipment; everything my brother loved was here. I slipped into the store and began looking around for anything my brother might like. I figured that once my brother was better he might join the baseball team at our school as that was his favorite sport, so I was quick to head to the baseball section. Cleats, bats, jerseys and more lined the shelves and hung on racks.

Everywhere I turned there were more baseball related items. By the time I was done looking I’d found a nice cap, some wristbands and a cell phone case with a baseball design on it. I paid for my purchases, and left the store. As I passed the jewelry store I snuck a glance at the window and smiled wryly at the necklace I admired. Then shaking my head I began my trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Hibari has finally been introduced and Yuzuki has learned of Tsuna's heritage/plight or whatever it can be called at this point. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Until next time everyone.


	6. Detention is Better than Being Bitten to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not a whole lot happens in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

The next day I ended up being late to school. The whole reason was because I’d stayed up late talking with Arashi. We’d been discussing what Italy might be like, along with how things had been going at school for me. I told my twin all about Tsuna and my other friends, and Arashi had teasingly asked me if I had a crush on anyone. I just chuckled a little and shook my head. Because of that though I’d woken up late, and found that my parents were gone along with Haruto. They probably hadn’t realized that I hadn’t left yet. Arashi was sleeping himself when I dashed out of the room and quickly got ready for school.

As I ran down the street I mentally cursed, and wondered just how I’d be punished. When I finally reached the gate I was panting, and ready for whatever would be thrown my way. However, I wasn’t prepared enough.

“Herbivore you’re late,” I slowly looked up and gulped when I saw Hibari standing in front of me. I shivered a little under his gaze because it wasn’t hard to tell that he wasn’t pleased with me.

“Ah, g-gomen’nasai Hibari-san,” I huffed. The prefect just kept staring at me making me fidget. Finally he turned away and headed into the building.

“Herbivore, if you are ever late again,” Hibari said glancing over his shoulder, “I’ll bite you to death.”

I swallowed and was only able to manage a nod. Then he was gone and I let out the breath I’d been holding. Once I was sure my nerves had settled down I made my way into school, and headed to class. Needless to say being scolded by the teacher was much better than being caught by Hibari.

~Later~

“Eh, Hibari-san caught you, and you survived?!” Hiromi asked incredulously. I nodded in reply. Our entire class was in the middle of cleaning the school. Thankfully Hiromi and I were able to talk as we took care of the windows. My friend whistled in admiration.

“You must have some luck on you to be let off with just a warning,” Hiromi commented as she spritzed the window with cleaner, “But why were you late in the first place?”

“Well, I was up late,” I answered wiping the window down, “I was talking with my brother about school and lost track of time. I’m just glad that nothing really happened, though I’ve been warned that if I’m ever late again I’ll be bitten to death.”

Hiromi nodded, “Then let’s hope you aren’t ever late again.”

I smiled and agreed. I decided that I didn’t ever want to get on the bad side of the Disciplinary Committee’s Chairman anytime soon. Heck, I really didn’t want to see him anytime soon. Unfortunately that’s when a teacher came up to me and told me that I had to deliver some very important documents to the reception room, and that I was to stay after school for detention. I groaned, but bid Hiromi farewell, and headed for the reception room. I paused when I saw some of the Disciplinary Committee members standing outside the door. Steeling myself I headed to the door, and was stopped.

“What business do you have here?” one of the boys asked.

“I was told to bring these papers to this room,” I answered. The other held out his hand and I handed him the folder with the important information. He turned and knocked on the door and went in once it was opened. Seeing as how my work was done I turned and headed back to help Hiromi. However, as I passed the stairs leading to the roof I had a strange urge to head up and see if anything needed to be taken care of up there. So I went up the stairs, and was just about to push open the door when I heard a huge explosion. Slightly scared I tentatively opened the door to see Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn all staring at a young kid dressed in Chinese clothing.

“What exactly is going on here?” I asked stepping out into the open.

“H-Hisoka-san,” Tsuna stuttered, “what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Tsuna-san,” I sent back, “I was just coming up here to see if the roof needed to be cleaned. By the way what was that explosion exactly?”

~One Explanation Later~

“So this kid is a walking time bomb?” I asked as I-Pin left; the misunderstanding taken care of.

“Pretty much,” Reborn answered. I sweatdropped, but I’d seen some pretty weird things already and I hadn’t been here for very long. Then Kyoko seemed to remember something.

“Yuzuki-chan, I was wondering why you were late today,” my friend said. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

“Well you see…” I explained everything… well, to a point, “And so that’s why I wasn’t here on time.”

Tsuna seemed surprised that I’d managed to get away alive and I couldn’t really blame him. Heck, I was still surprised myself. But I really couldn’t worry about that right now, after all I had to stay after school and I had no idea how my parents would take it.

~After School~

Detention was probably the worst thing that had happened to me since moving to Namimori. Not only was I bored since I had no homework to do, but I couldn’t read or even take a nap to pass the time. Instead I was stuck looking out the window as the teacher sat at his desk watching the other kids work on their homework. As I continued looking out the window I was surprised to see Hibari walking across the school grounds. Thoughts of why he was here ran through my head, but the one that seemed the most likely was that he was making sure that no one skipped out on detention.

When my train of thought finally came to a halt I started when I realized Hibari was looking directly at me, or he was at least looking at the window I was staring out of. I swallowed thickly as I forcefully turned my attention back to the teacher. When I finally worked up the nerve to look outside again Hibari was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

~A Little Later~

“Yuzuki, I’m so sorry,” my mother apologized yet again. When my parents had heard that I’d been given detention for being late to school they’d immediately realized that I hadn’t left before them.

“It’s fine Kaa-san I’ve learned my lesson,” I reassured her again, “It was my own fault for staying up too late; I should’ve been paying more attention to the clock.”

Despite my reassurances I could tell my parents still felt guilty, but it was Arashi that felt the guiltiest. He didn’t say it out loud, but I could just tell that he felt responsible for making me late. I sent him a reassuring glance, but it didn’t seem to help. And he refused to talk with me that night. I figured that he just needed sometime to realize that I didn’t blame him for what happened and that he didn’t have to worry about it happening again. So instead of trying to speak with him I just fell asleep all the while wondering what it’d be like when they were gone to Italy.


	7. Boxing Beats Karate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter was kind of short - so I decided to post another chapter. I promise the chapters will get longer later, but it will take some time. So, if you want longer chapter I just ask that you be patient. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A couple days later I was heading to school thinking about what my group would do for our independent research project in Social Studies (though if it was supposed to be independent I had no idea why we were in groups of three). I was just about to round the corner when out of nowhere Tsuna ran by; flame on his forehead and clad only in boxers. I was forced to close my eyes as a gust of wind followed him nearly blowing me over. I shook myself and continued on. When I reached school I found some guy with short white hair kneeling in front of Tsuna. Curious I walked up to my friend just as the guy asked Tsuna to join the boxing club. Something about that rang a couple bells, but I couldn’t figure out why.

“Ah, Hisoka-san,” Tsuna said when he noticed me. I raised my hand in greeting.

“Yo, Tsuna,” I said, “So, you joining the boxing club?”

The look on the brunette’s face said it all; he was not joining. However, the guy before him didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer. Heck he wasn’t even letting Tsuna get a word in edgewise. I was about to speak up when I heard Kyoko’s voice.

“Onii-chan!” I glanced over my shoulder to see my friend running towards us. The stranger looked past Tsuna.

“What is it, Kyoko?” he called out. I looked between the two, and couldn’t find the resemblance between the two. Still, not all siblings shared similar features so I couldn’t really say anything. All the while Tsuna had been muttering to himself before looking behind him.

“You left your bag on the street,” Kyoko said walking up to her brother to give him his bag.

“Kyoko-chan?” Tsuna question and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Oh sorry, sorry,” Kyoko’s brother said.

“Oh, good morning, Tsuna-kun, Yuzuki-chan,” Kyoko greeted Tsuna and me.

“Ohayo Kyoko,” I said, “Oh, Hiromi and Ryou are probably waiting for me. I’ll talk with you later.”

Then I was gone heading to find my group; though I wondered if Hiromi or Ryou would be doing any work or if they’d just wind up staring at each other. I figured it would probably be the latter after all Ryou was Hiromi’s crush… well, boyfriend now. Still I figured that they could surprise me.

~Later~

It had taken me a while but I’d finally gotten Ryou and Hiromi to focus on our project long enough to decide on what we were going to do and figuring out who would do what. After that I was just tired, and wanted to go home. Unfortunately that didn’t happen. Instead I ended up following the karate club since Kyoko was with them and something didn’t seem right with that situation. Hana must have seen it too since I saw her head off to the gym; the part reserved specifically for the boxing club. I figured she went to tell Kyoko’s brother about what was going on.

I ended up following them to the boxing club where apparently some guy’s older brother was planning on fighting Kyoko’s brother. And they said that if they won Kyoko had to join their club and become their manager.

“Hey, you realize that you can’t just say something like that right?” I asked getting everyone’s attention, “Honestly, Kyoko’s her own person. So what if you end up beating her brother; that doesn’t mean that she has to join your club.”

“Who are you?” one of the karate club members asked. I raised an eyebrow.

“Hisoka Yuzuki, class 1-A,” I replied, “And I happen to be one of Kyoko’s friends.”

Before anything could really happen one of the karate club members let out a cry before keeling over. In his place stood Gokudera. Yamamoto and Bianchi; Gokudera’s older sister called out his name.

“If it’s for the Tenth, I won’t care if my sister is here!” the silverette said.

“What do we do, Reborn?” Bianchi asked. I blinked finally noticing the hitman sitting on one of the corner posts of the ring. He turned to Bianchi as he replied.

“Well, just fight them as you wish,” was the reply Reborn gave her. Immediately I knew things were going to get crazy. And I was proven right as the karate club charged followed by our group. A few members surrounded me and I sighed getting into a fighting stance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. One of the guys decided to throw a punch at me which I caught and deflected without opening my eyes. I ducked when I heard another guy shift then I swept his feet out from under him before springing back to my own.

A kick was launch at my torso so I leaned back and to my left grabbing the guy’s arm and using him to pull myself back up. The last guy tried to tackle me but I leaped up flipping so that I was parallel to the ground. As the guy passed under me I set my hands on his back and pushed off; which had him landing in a heap and had me landing on my feet. I looked over my shoulder at the three guys on the ground and sighed again before looking at the damage everyone else had caused. Ryohei had taken down multiple members as well as their captain. The victims of Bianchi’s poison cooking lay on the floor groaning.

The ones Gokudera had tackled had smoking clothes and were covered in soot. The members of the karate club that had tried to attack Yamamoto lay on the ground having missed hitting him and wound up on the ground gasping for air. And finally Tsuna had managed to take down the captain’s younger brother. I stayed and helped clean up since I didn’t need to be scolded by a teacher or worse Hibari. As it was when I left the sun was close to setting. Before I got far I ended up bumping into the karate club still looking soundly beaten. I apologized and made to move by them when I heard a voice that had me pausing. The moment I did one of the karate club members grabbed me and he was shaking like a leaf. I wouldn’t have minded much if his arms hadn’t been wrapped around my waist.

“What are you doing here?” the person asked. I recognized the voice but at the moment I couldn’t concentrate enough in order to place it.

“Hiba… ri… san,” the captain’s brother said. And I’d never been happier to hear that name; well, at least since I’d moved here.

“If you’re crowding,” Hibari said, “I’ll kill you.”

Shivers went up my spine as I wondered if he included me in that sentence. Glancing around the group of guys I had to think that he did. Still I was glad for that as the karate club fled, and the guy holding me released me. I swallowed when I felt eyes on me, though when I looked Hibari was looking past me to the boxing club. I silently let out a breath of relief and continued on my way.

Before I got too far I turned back, as an afterthought, and said, “Arigatou Hibari-san.”

The prefect merely sent me a glance and said nothing. I simply nodded and immediately headed for home once more.


	8. Suits, Sports Cars, and Fake Kidnappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters because a very special character is introduced here; one of my favorites in fact. When I wrote this chapter, I had such a good time, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A few days after the fiasco with the boxing and karate clubs I was walking with Tsuna to his house. The reason behind this was because he had asked me to help him with his homework.

_*flashback*_

_“A-Ano, Hisoka-san,” I turned to find Tsuna standing behind me._

_“What do you need Tsuna-san?” I asked. The brunette fidgeted a bit before he replied._

_“I was wondering if y-you’d help me with my homework,” my friend said. I smiled._

_“Sure, I’d be glad to… but,” I said, “Why didn’t you ask Yamamoto or Gokudera?”_

_“Well, Yamamoto has baseball practice today,” Tsuna replied, “And I don’t really understand it when Gokudera explains the problems.”_

_“Say no more,” I said, “I’ll just have to let my parents know I’m going to a friend’s house.”_

_“Arigatou Hisoka-san,” Tsuna said happily._

_*flashback end*_

And that is how I ended up walking home with Tsuna. We were just about there when Tsuna suddenly spoke up.

“I bet Reborn is waiting for me at home,” he said, “Maybe I should run away.”

“Well, if you do make sure to write okay,” I teased. Tsuna chuckled a little, but suddenly paused. It wasn’t hard to figure out why. There were some strange men dressed in suits standing outside his house. I had to wonder as Tsuna screamed if we were even at the right house. Some of the men looked over when they heard Tsuna and I prepared myself to help the brunette if the men proved hostile. However, that was not the case, but what happened was even more confusing.

“Welcome home, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi,” one of the men said. I shared a look with Tsuna who was just as confused about everything as I was. The men had formed two rows, and were standing at attention.

“Go ahead,” another man said. I helped Tsuna stand and kept a comforting hand on his shoulder as we cautiously walked past the men. When we came to the path that led to his door he ended up freaking out, and bolting into the house leaving me standing behind. I blinked then sighed before walking up to the door, and knocking. It was quickly opened and I was immediately pulled inside.

“Welcome home, Tsu-kun,” Tsuna’s mother said, “Oh, Yuzuki-chan it’s nice to see you again.”

“Same here Sawada-san,” I returned with a bow.

“Oh, Tsu-kun we have a guest.” Nana said.

“What?” Tsuna asked slipping off his shoes. I followed his lead, and when he stormed upstairs I wasn’t far behind. The moment he arrived outside his room he threw open the door.

“Reborn! What did you do now?!” he asked. However he was immediately confused when he saw two other men in his room.

“They’re in the house too!” Tsuna cried out. I looked past my brunette friend to see the two men standing on either side of Reborn. There was a black chair situated close to the window, and in front of it was a low white table.

“We’ve been waiting, Tsuna,” Reborn said as though it was normal for strange people to just be standing outside a place, or in it; though really I supposed in his line of work that would be fairly normal. Reborn inclined his head to me once he noticed me and I returned the gesture.

“What is this?” Tsuna asked.

“I’m curious about all this as well,” I said.

“Yo, head of the Vongola,” a voice said; it came from the chair that was turned towards the window.

“Huh?” was all Tsuna could manage to say.

“I’ve come all the way from Italy to visit,” then the chair was spun around to reveal a blond who looked to be in his twenties, “I’m the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Family. My name’s Dino.”

“Cavallone… As in mafia?” Tsuna asked. I blinked; true I’d heard Reborn say that Tsuna was going to be the next boss of the Vongola family, but I hadn’t really believed it. But that was the only explanation for a mafia boss to be visiting a middle schooler. Dino’s eyes hardened briefly which freaked Tsuna out even more, but it seemed like nothing was meant by it as the blond started laughing.

“This is no good,” Dino said standing up. He walked over to Tsuna who stepped back.

“You have no aura. You don’t look daring. You have no drive, and there’s no anticipation about you,” I glared; even though there might be a point to this I didn’t like it when people bad-mouthed my friends.

“Your legs are short, too. You have no money and no power,” but I wasn’t about to mess with Reborn. Still I planned to let Dino have if I got the chance.

“He looks unlucky, too,” Dino commented looking at Reborn as he said it, “He has zero talent as a boss.”

“Yup,” Reborn said. The other men in the room started chuckling, and I guess that’s when I lost it. The next thing I knew Dino was holding his cheek looking at me in shock. It took me a minute to catch up with what had happened, but after a minute I realized that I had slapped him. Reborn was smirking and the two men were just as shocked as Dino. When I glance at Tsuna over my shoulder I saw that he was shocked as well, but he was also grateful.

“Ah, g-gomen’nasai,” I apologized with a bow.

“To answer your question Tsuna,” Reborn said breaking the tension, “Dino is your senior pupil.”

“A senior pupil?” Tsuna asked. I was just as confused. Since it seemed like it would take a while for things to be explained we all sat down; well, all of us except the two men with Dino.

“I said a lot of harsh things, but don’t take it badly, Vongola Tenth… though I suppose it’s a little late to say that,” I blushed in embarrassment as Dino spoke, “Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss.”

“Before meeting Reborn?” Tsuna asked, “Does that mean…?”

“Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss,” Reborn said.

“Seriously?!” Tsuna asked.

“Why would he have a reason to lie Tsuna-san?” I asked, “Though I guess it would be a shock to learn that someone else trained under him.”

Dino nodded, “Reborn’s lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I’d die.”

I had to wonder just how Reborn trained them. However, after thinking that I decided that I didn’t want to know, especially when I saw Tsuna’s face.

“Thanks to him I’m now a boss in charge of five thousand Families,” Dino said and I had to admit I was a little bit impressed, “The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you, so I saw him off.”

“Um… I have no interest in becoming a mafia boss whatsoever,” Tsuna said, “I don’t mind if you take Reborn back with you.”

Dino’s eyes gained a hard edge and I prepared to step in if necessary. Tsuna shrieked, and fell backwards but just like before Dino started to laugh.

“Just like Reborn says,” the blond said, “You’re exactly like I used to be.”

I looked between the two, but I just couldn’t imagine the Cavallone boss as being anything like Tsuna. But I decided that it was simply because I hadn’t known him before he met Reborn.

“I had no interest in taking the seat of boss. There’re no good guys in the mafia, after all,” Dino said.

“No… but I…” Tsuna tried to speak but failed.

“Reborn is definitely great,” Tsuna’s senior said, “You’ll probably become a great boss. But if you say you’ll never do it…” here Dino reached for something in his jacket pocket. I was immediately on guard, but when he drew his arm out he was holding a turtle. Tsuna screamed a fell backwards, while I pulled an anime fall.

“…I’ll bite,” I facepalmed at his bad joke. Tsuna was still in shock but I knew he was relieved that it was just a turtle that Dino had pulled out of his pocket and not something else. And truthfully so was I.

“That’s rude, Boss,” one of other men in the room said. His hair was black and he wore glasses.

“His name is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead,” Dino explained.

“Leon is my partner, after all,” Reborn simply said. I really couldn’t wrap my mind around what they were saying. Thankfully at that moment I-Pin and Lambo ran into the room. Unfortunately, my grateful moment was ruined when Lambo tripped and the two grenades he was carrying flew out the window. To make matters worse the pins had been pulled as well and Dino’s men were outside still. It was then that Dino jumped from the window and pulled a whip out of seemingly nowhere. My respect went up when he lassoed the grenades and tossed them up into the sky where they exploded safely.

~A While Later~

“Well, I’d best be getting home,” I said standing, “I hope I was of some help Tsuna-san.”

“You were,” Tsuna said, “Arigatou Hisoka-san.”

I smiled, “Ja ne.”

Then I headed downstairs. Along the way I passed Dino who I guessed was probably on his way to inform Tsuna that dinner was ready; at least if the smell was anything to go by. I still felt sort of guilty for slapping him earlier, but I couldn’t take it back; not that I really wanted to. Still I couldn’t help but apologize again.

“Ano, Dino-san,” I started and he paused looking over at me, “about earlier… I’m very sorry.”

Dino laughed it off, “Don’t worry about it. You were just being a good friend.”

“Still I feel bad about,” I said, “but I’m glad you understand why I did it. See ya around Dino-san.”

~At Dinner~

*Third Person View*

“Oh, yeah,” Dino began directing his question to Reborn, “Does Tsuna have a Family yet?”

“Right now there’s only Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospective ones are Hibari, and Sasagawa Ryohei,” Reborn replied, “Well, there’s also Hisoka Yuzuki, but her case is more complicated.”

“Those are just friends and upperclassmen!” Tsuna said angrily. Dino however, looked thoughtful and promised himself that he’d talk with Reborn about Yuzuki and the reason she was a special case.

~The Next Day~

The next morning I found myself walking a slightly different path than usual. The strangest thing was that it actually took me a little past Tsuna’s house. I figured that since I was actually early I’d wait for my friend and head to school with him. Needless to say I was not expecting a red sports car to go speeding by and Gokudera and Yamamoto to appear a few moments later. However, they didn’t stop so I decided to follow them. We wound up outside of a building with a sign that read Momokyokai.

“Ne, isn’t this a building a Yakuza group owns?” I asked. My two classmates spun around.

“What are you doing here?” Gokudera asked.

“I could ask you the same thing Gokudera-san,” I shot back. The silverette just ‘tched’ and looked away, so Yamamoto answered.

“We came to save Tsuna,” the baseball star said. I blinked.

“Eh? Tsuna-san’s here?” I asked, “So what’s the plan?”

“What’s it to you?” Gokudera growled. I sent him a glare.

“Tsuna-san’s my friend too,” I said, “I’m not just going to sit by and let him get hurt.”

“Maa, maa fighting isn’t going to help,” Yamamoto said trying to ease the tension. Thankfully, it worked and Gokudera and I made a silent truce. I took a look at the building; it appeared to have three floors. With that layout it would make sense for Tsuna to be on either the second or top floor. The entrance seemed to be unguarded but I couldn’t be sure from our vantage point.

“Well, the place seems to only have the three floors,” I said gaining the boys’ attention, “It seems likely given the layout that Tsuna would be held on one of the top floors. The problem I see is actually getting in the building.”

“What are you talking about woman?” Gokudera asked. I glared at him but pushed aside the retort that was begging to be released.

“The door is wide open,” I pointed out, “The only reasons for that are; one: they feel comfortable in their environment; two: they’re idiots who don’t care if some random person walks in; or three: there are guards somewhere close by.”

After my astute observation we decided that one of us should go have a look and see if guards were stationed anywhere. I _volunteered_ to take care of the recon, but it wasn’t much of a recon as no guards had been posted. I was quick to wave the others over when I discovered this fact. After we’d infiltrated the building the three of us were quick to climb the stairs. At the top we found a door located around the corner. We wasted no time in going straight to it, and going in. After that it was pretty much chaos as the three of us took on the Yakuza members.

~A Little Later~

I was leaning against the wall as Gokudera and Yamamoto _interrogated_ some of the Yakuza members who were still conscious. By this point I figured they were either very loyal, or didn’t have a clue what we were even doing here. That was why I wasn’t too surprised when the door leading to the hall opened to reveal Dino and Tsuna. I raised my hand in greeting, but the bosses’ focus was on Gokudera and Yamamoto.

“They’ve beaten them?” Tsuna asked incredulously. Tsuna’s voice caught Gokudera attention, and the silverette was quick to throw the guy he’d been _interrogating_ into some cabinets.

“Jyuudaime! You’re all right!” it was easy to see the Gokudera was both happy and relieved. Yamamoto looked up as though nothing had really happened.

“You seem well,” he commented smiling.

“Uh, yeah,” was all Tsuna could manage. I chuckled a little.

“These guys are really something,” Dino said.

“Tell, me about it,” I said, “I barely got to do anything. And here I was hoping I’d get to show off.”

Our good mood was ruined by the appearance of some other Yakuza members. These were obviously stronger, and that meant that they were probably at the top of their little gang. In fact one of them wore a shirt that said boss on it. He even carried a wooden katana; which seemed a little clichéd to me. I ignored what was being said in favor of taking in these new opponents; though I was dimly aware of Dino saying to leave them to him. Still it didn’t hurt to be prepared, though I wasn’t prepared to feel a stinging on my cheek which brought me back to reality. It turned out that Dino was no good without the support of his men, and had hit Gokudera; Yamamoto; me and himself in the face with his whip. I had to wonder how I was going to explain this to my parents.

The next thing I knew was that Tsuna had been shot and was not only in his boxers but his hands had gotten bigger, like abnormally so. My brunette friend was able to take out three of the men by himself; including the boss. But three other men tried to jump him. Unfortunately for them Gokudera, Yamamoto and I weren’t about to let them lay a hand on Tsuna. Not long after Dino’s men showed up, and the fight was over before it had even begun. After that the rest of the day promised to be pretty dull.

~A Bit Later~

“Hisoka,” Dino said once we’d reached the ground floor. I turned to him questioningly.

“What is it Dino-san?” I asked. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry about that mishap up there,” he apologized.

“What this?” I pointed at the red mark on my cheek before waving my hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it.”

“But…” I held up a hand and cut Dino off.

“It’s perfectly fine,” I said, “Besides it kind of evens the odds don’t you think?”

Tsuna’s senior chuckled, “I suppose it does.”

“Right,” I said then looked over my shoulder when I heard Tsuna call my name, “It was nice seeing you again, but we should be getting to school. Until next time Dino-san.”

Thankfully we were able to get to school on time, but like I’d thought everything was pretty dull after fighting with the Yakuza.

EXTRA

“Hey onee-chan, where’d you get that mark?” I stiffened when I heard Haruto’s voice. And the moment he said that everyone noticed it. Thoughts flashed rapidly through my mind as I tried to think of how to answer this question.

“Ah, that well, at school one of my friends tripped and accidently hit me in the face,” I replied, “Truthfully I’d forgotten about it ‘til now.”

“Well, as long as you’re not hurt,” my mother said.

“I’m perfectly fine,” I said, “I mean yeah it hurt at first but everything’s good now.”

And with that everyone was satisfied… well, except for Arashi. But I knew I could never keep any secrets from him, well any important secrets. Sometimes having a twin could be such a pain.


End file.
